Sick Cycle Carousel
by hebrewhernia
Summary: Another music video by me! It's to Sick Cycle Carousel by Lifehouse, the blowedest band in the world.It's about how Jake is all messed up because of the war and stuff. It's dramatic and romantic and kinda gory-- but I was mostly very vague about the gory


Sick Cycle Carousel  
A/N: This is a music video mostly dealing with books 53 & 54, and how Jake is all sick of the war and messed up because of it. DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BOOKS 53 & 54!!! I got it from a scholastic book order, and got so many fic ideas from it that it's not even funny. Yet another series is coming soon. Yes, a possible title is "Another Weird Jake and Cassie Romance fic" or maybe "The Beginning part 2". Suggestions, anyone? I live for reviews. Also, R/T romances without one of the characters (am I weird or what?)…  
  
As the opening music plays, we see Jake and Cassie entering the abandoned Gardens zoo area. They appear to be talking. Jake sings to Cassie as they keep walking:  
  
"If shame had a face I think it would kind of look like mine"  
  
They stop to sit on a bench.  
  
"If it had a home would it be my eyes?"  
  
Jake turns to look at Cassie  
  
"Would you believe me if I said I'm tired of this?"  
  
Jake looks at Cassie with a pleading look in his eyes, like "please believe me, please understand me?" Cassie nods and leans her head on his shoulder. He strokes her hair and puts his head sort of on top of hers (if anyone understands what I mean)  
  
"Well here we go, now, one more time..."   
  
Jake continues singing and we see flashes of different scenes in the books. In between, we see that Cassie has slipped her hand into Jake's as they keep walking.  
  
"Cause I tried to climb your steps   
I tried to chase you down "  
  
Jake hugging Cassie and proposing to her, and Cassie saying to wait a year( from book 53) Cassie looks ashamed, like it's her fault.  
  
"I tried to see how low I could get down to the ground"  
  
Jake excluding Cassie from the meeting thing, book 53  
  
"And I try to earn my way  
I tried to tame this mind  
You better believe that I have   
Tried to be this"   
  
Jake talking about being "Supreme Leader" in MM3  
  
Jake and Cassie come to the amusement park part of the Gardens, and see a huge old carousel. As they look at it, they see ghostly images of Visser One (formerly V3) and a few Hork-Bajir chasing and shooting Dracon beams at a tiger and a wolf, even though the war is over. Cassie clings to Jake, scared, while Jake is just as scared as her, but he can't show it.  
  
"When will this end?  
It goes on and on   
Over and over and over again  
Keeps spinning around"   
  
The carousel starts spinning  
  
" I know that it won't stop  
'Til I stand down from this for good"  
  
The carousel stops spinning as the tiger (Jake in morph) leaps off.  
  
"I never thought I'd end up here"  
  
Jake sees Rachel put Tom in her mouth, chew, demorph, spit him out, and be killed  
  
"Never  
thought I'd be standing where I am"  
  
Toby comes onto the bridge and Cassie tells her about Tom and Rachel   
  
"I guess I kind of thought that it would be easier than this"  
  
Jake unable to answer Toby-bk54   
  
"I guess   
I was wrong, now, one more time..."   
  
Back to the Gardens in front of the carousel with Cassie and Jake. Jake sings  
  
" 'Cause I tried to climb your steps I tried to chase you down  
I tried to see how low  
I could get down to the ground"  
  
A birds'-eye view of the Yeerk pool collapsing (in book 52)  
  
"And I tried to earn my way  
I tried to tame this mind "  
  
Jake flipping out mentally about V1 accusing him of being a war criminal in book 54  
  
"You better believe that I have   
Tried to be this"  
  
Back to the carousel once again. Jake sings   
  
"When will this end?   
It goes on and on"  
  
The carousel starts spinning very slowly. Jake keeps singing  
  
" Over and over and over again"  
  
It starts spinning a little bit faster, and the ghostly images of V1, the tiger (Jake), the wolf (Cassie), appear.  
  
" Keeps spinning around"  
  
It spins faster, and the combat going on between the images becomes more intense and bloodier, and is joined by more ghostly images- a gorilla, a younger Andalite, and a hawk. Jake looks confused, searching for something on the carousel, now spinning at about the usual rate of the ride.  
  
"I know that it won't stop"  
  
It spins faster each second, and an even fainter, ghostlier image of a grizzly bear roars and charges into the fight. We hear a thought-speak cry of Let's do it! Jake looks less perplexed. The carousel starts spinning so fast that we can hardly distinguish individuals anymore, just a blur of blue or black or brown or orange.  
  
"'Til I stand down from this sick cycle carousel"  
  
It goes even faster.  
  
"This is a sick cycle, yeah"  
  
Jake and Cassie find themselves morphing into different battle morphs, but still battle morphs, looking vivid, alive and bright compared to the ghostly and now bloody images. Cassie becomes a cheetah (acquired in book 37) and Jake becomes a polar bear (acquired in book 25).  
  
"Sick cycle carousel"  
  
Jake's voice still sings, although now he is fully polar bear.  
  
"This is a sick cycle, yeah"  
  
They are sucked onto the carousel.  
  
"When will this end?"  
  
We go back to Jake and Cassie together on the bench. Their eyes are shut. Jake's lips are moving and he is moving, causing Cassie to wake up slowly.  
  
" It goes on and on"  
  
She looks at Jake, concerned, and wakes him up.  
  
"Over and over and over again"  
  
Jake tells Cassie about the nightmare. We can see Jake's emotions in his eyes, and we can tell that Cassie is concerned. She gives Jake an awkward sideways hug as he begins to cry silently, tears running down his face.  
They get up and begin walking after Jake stops crying.  
  
"Keeps spinning around I know that it won't stop   
'Til I stand down from this for good"  
  
We see a birds'-eye view of Jake and Cassie walking out under the big sign saying "The Gardens"   



End file.
